dropped into reality
by angelplusbuffyequals4ever
Summary: Bree moves to forks washington to start her life over but fate throws in curveballs some good some bad. Just to mention that the two main characters from Supernatural will also be in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Standing in the airport getting ready to leave this town all the emotions are just filling me and wanting to burst but I settle them back down. Not letting mom see me almost breaking down. I tell her I'll call her when I get to Forks. I get on the plane leaving my past behind and hopefully starting a better future. Boy was this was a long flight. Side note, never ridden on a plane before. First time for everything as anyone human would say. Scenery just blurred by like I was on a roller coaster going more than a 100 miles an hour. Though considering I was holding my stomach together (metaphorically speaking). Considering what I'm leaving behind it's hard to even contemplate losing my stomach. I can't even concentrate on the past, only the future, moving forward with my life. Anyway I'm almost to Forks, Washington, after that a twenty minute drive to my new apartment. The home where no one knows my past, starting over. Yes I know what people would say "You're moving there because of the Twilight Saga." But that's not it, I want no need to be someplace where no one knows me. Plus the temperatures are perfect for me.

Now in Forks, I just wish my stomach would calm down. Now to find my car, hopefully they got it to the right spot. As I was flying I had my car brought along with everything else. Hopefully everything else got to my new place. Before I left I got a GPS unit put in the car. New place, new directions, new areas, don't want to get lost. Twenty minutes ahead of me till I'm at my new place. Hmm what should I listen to, country or alternative rock? Probably rock. Rock tends to keep me awake better than country though it depends on the song. A landscape of mountains and forest as I drive through Forks. The greenness of everything makes me feel more at home than where I was before. The pine trees blowing in the wind. Forests surrounding me on every side of the road.. Smaller than where I used to live. I used to live in Moorhead, MN. A town I'm glad to getting away from. Driving into town is like going into a movie. It's surreal. Seeing the spots that were seen in the movie. But seeing them in real life. It makes me want to get out of the car right now and take a walk through the forest One stoplight, that's helpful. As I'm coming up to the apartment I notice it's like the apartments where I used to live. Brown bricks of different colors. Though these look newer then Skaff Apartments in Moorhead. They have a deck on the 2nd and 3rd floors. The decks look new. Like the buildings and decks were just built. Enough thinking about the past. Hope the moving truck is here. A little moving truck but still not much to move. Just a bed, dresser, couch, and little things. Once in the apartment it's just a matter of putting things where they go. First telling the moving people where to position the bed and dresser. The bed is the shape of a couch with white metal, a bluish comforter, dark blue pillow, and a Twilight pillow case. The dresser is the kind with a mirror attached to it and it's made out of white wood. Second is positioning the couch and T.V. The TV. is to the left of the deck and the couch is to the right, when your looking straight at the deck. A glass coffee table in front of the couch. The TV. is in an entertainment center with the DVD and VCR on the top. A wood dining table in the dining room. The way everything is positioned is the way I've pictured it in my head since I knew I was going to be moving.

Third is getting boxes of kitchen items, bedroom items, bathroom items and miscellaneous put away. Peace and quiet except for my cat and dog. Forgot to mention that yes I have a cat and dog. The dog is a miniature poodle looks a lot like the dog I used to have. Her name was Jiggers. The cat not sure what type she is, her names Aqua. I had the cat and dog on the plane but with me on my seat, though in order to do that I had to give them both a pill to help keep them calm. Aqua I was worried about seeing as how she doesn't like to be in a kennel. But her and Princess made it. Time to get the boxes unloaded. Let's see what should I do first. Get my bedroom items done first. Along with the normal items I also have posters to put up, and yes they have to do with the Twilight Saga. Need to get my clothes unpacked along with the hangers to hang up my good clothes. As I'm hanging up my good clothes I put on some country music, primarily Keith Urban, Defying Gravity CD. Music helps me stay on track with whatever I'm doing. About 2 hours later or maybe 3 the bedroom is done and it's already dark out.

Should get something to eat. Probably should just order pizza until I can get food in the apartment. Should do that tomorrow. As I'm waiting for the pizza I get my plates, bowls, cups and utensils put away. After that I work on getting my bedroom in order.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A plane full of people with one girl and two different beings watching her while another one is giddy with excitement. When the plane lands the two beings and the giddy one get off at the same terminal but the giddy one doesn't follow the girl while the other 2 beings do. Going unnoticed to everyone else the two beings are very different in character. One wants to hurt her, the other wants to protect her. The girl that's being followed is average height, average weight, dark brown hair, brown eyes. With an attitude to boot.

The giddy one, whom they call Alice is talking with her family about a vision she had. Alice has a laugh like tinkling bells, she wears clothes that are in the fashion world.

"So you had a vision of Liam meeting someone human." Carlisle says (The father figure of the family). He is the patriarch of the nobody in the family isn't blood related except for three of the beings. They still have the dynamic of a family.

"Yes and falling in love with her. Surprisingly she takes it quite well who we are." says Alice.

"So you're saying I'm going to fall in love with a human like Edward did?" Liam asks.

"Yes and you won't have to worry about trying to kill her."

"The vision can change though."

"I haven't told you the rest yet. She just moved to town. She's a human who believes in well the supernatural world. When you go in her apartment and watch her as she sleeps look at her dvds and books."

After the talk everyone goes off to let Liam have some peace while he thinks. Liam sits in his room thinking about what Alice said. The things going through his mind are like a hurricane whipping him back and forth. On one side he can't believe this is happening but on the other hand he knows Alice's visions can change.

In a home that looks like it would belong to someone rich they see two people talking to each other but there's an air of well evil. Like down in the pit evil. In the house you can see other people that have the same aura around them. Like seeing a shadow of pure, untainted evil with a menacing look in their eyes.

"Were you able to find her?"

"Yes I was. Sir."

"Good the plan is still in motion then. For now just get to know her without her finding out what you are."

Outside the home were two guys who look about 3 sitting in a 1967 Chevy impala watching the house. One guy has long hair not that long but getting there. He's the one that tends to thing rationally sometimes. The other one in the driver's seat is the brother. His hair is cropped short. Wearing the trademark leather jacket, listening to classic rock. Along with a guy in a suit with a trench coat sitting in the back that seems like he's not used to being a human. The guy with the trench coat looks like he's been through hell and back literally. Like he's been in a scuffle more than once in one day.

"Are you sure these are the demons going after the girl Cas." Dean asks.

"Yes I'm sure."

"So what is it about this human girl that they want." Sam asks.

"She knows about the existence of demons."

"How would she know about them?" Dean asks.

"From books, movies and tv shows apparently. Her purchases show it."

"Is she more than human though?" Sam asks.

"No she's human that just has an open mind."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It feels later than it actually is though considering it's two hours earlier than Minnesota. First things first, need to go to the store, get food then get ready for my first day of classes. I'm a college student taking Special Education Early Childhood at the Forks Community College, though finishing the generals first. A stressful life but it's worth it. Before I went to bed the night before I made a list of what to get. I always make a list it helps me spend less. Anyway at the market I concentrate on the shopping. Thinking of how easy it is doing an everyday thing. Just got chills up my spine like someone was watching me. When I look behind me there's a familiar car just can't place where. As I'm driving the same feeling happens. When I head up the stairs to start putting groceries away I bump into a guy. Looks the same age as me with bleach-blond hair actually reminds me of Spike from Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Something about him seems off but it could just be nerves or butterflies in stomach.

"I'm sorry about that."

"No it's my fault. Couldn't see where I was going." I said.

"Do you need help?"

As he asked that I looked at my watch realizing I was running out of time to get to school early.

"yah that would be nice."

"What apartment are you in?" The strange guy asked.

"#4. I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bree."

"Names William."

"Nice to meet you."

When I head up the stairs I hear the dog coming to the door.

"Sorry about the dog. She get's excited when I come home."

As I'm saying this I notice that the dog starts to growl at William. _That's strange._ The cat runs too but she does that also when I come home though she's hissing at him. Strange too.

"I couldn't help but notice you were looking at your watch. Are having to be somewhere.?" He asked

"I'm sorry I have class soon and I was trying to get to the school early to get my bearings. New place need to figure out the layout of the place."

"So that was your moving truck I saw."

"Yep it was. Just moved in yesterday."

"Wow didn't take you long to unpack."

"There's still some boxes to unpack but the big stuff is already done."

"I hate to ask but is your dog always like that."

"You mean the growling. No actually not. But she just met you so give her time."

As we were talking we got the rest of the groceries up to the apartment. And got them put away too. All too soon it was time to go to school.

"You need to get to school."

'Yah I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. Maybe we'll see each other in passing."

"Maybe"

After he left the dog seemed to calm down but followed me wherever I went. Animals do have a sixth sense in some ways. They can sense when a person isn't well some people could say mean or more than that.

As I approach the school I start to get butterflies in my stomach which means nerves. I always get nervous when I start a new class. Even if it's the same school. Anyway I go to student services after asking where it was. I get help on how to get my schedule off the computer and where the classrooms are. As I'm doing this I notice a guy who looks well pale and also looks like Angel in a way. The other thing I notice is that he has purple bruises under his eyes like he hasn't slept in a few days or like he hasn't hunted in a while. Okay he's not a vampire so he mustn't have slept in a few days. As I'm leaving student services I bump into the guy I saw and the first thing I notice is how cold his skin is. But through his clothes though this is forks after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All through classes all I could think about was the guy I bumped into and compare him to a vampire. Now I know he could just be a human who's lived in forks too long and become pale from being here too long. But there are the similarities between him and a vampire. The cold skin, pale features, the purplish bruises under his eyes. I was concentrating on class but my mind kept going back to that guy. The end of the day came before I knew it and now on to work. I work at a daycare. It seems that working at a daycare is the best fit for me. It can be tiring but worth it when you see the kids faces when you come in. The same feeling came back as I was driving to work. Looking behind me I saw the same car from before I just couldn't place where I recognized it from. Anyway now at work concentrate on the kids.

After work it hits me where I've seen that car before and I can't help it but I start laughing. I must be going crazy. Though that wouldn't be the first time that something strange has happened today. First off I meet William who sets the dog off then I meet the guy I bump into, now the car. First things first need to check online about the car. The model looks like a 1967 Chevy Impala. Someone in this town could have a fetish for old cars but still there's a feeling that it's not just any car.

Once in the apartment I go online and put a DVD in and search for the car online. The search comes up with Supernatural and once the DVD gets ready I play the first episode and the car that dean comes with is the same. After this revelation I look out the window and see three guys sitting in the car who look very familiar. I just can't wrap my mind around it. As I'm looking out the window my cat comes purring around my legs.

"Hey there kitty."

This cat has been my salvation from losing my sanity when I start thinking about the past. The dog is too. Though sometimes the cat can be really annoying. Especially when she wants attention. But I love her, anyway I need to get started on my homework. One of the classes I'm taking is Mythology. A class I wasn't able to take in Moorhead but taking now. I've always had an interest in mythology. A knock at the door, wonder who that could be considering I only really met just one person in this town already. Not counting my classmates, the cashier at the market, and the guy I bumped into. When I go to open the door I see it's William.

"Thought I would bring you an apartment warming gift." William said.

"I thought that was only for homes."

"Well I'm making an exception." He said.

"Thanks."

"Would you like to come inside?"

"Thanks but I have to get going. I'm heading out to work."

"Okay see you when I see you."

"Why would you say that."

"Actually I don't know."

"Ok. Well I'll see you."

"Yah you too."


End file.
